Peek-A-Boo
by RubyGloom15a
Summary: Ichigo finally defeats and kills Ulquiorra and is headed home with Orihime in his arms, but Ulquiorra isn't dead and he isn't letting Orihime go anywhere... Complete! Copyright to me!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here we are, another Bleach fanfic! I hop you like this one, all comments welcome. I don't own Bleach, i hope i get the character types right!

**Chapter 1**

Orihime watched in fear as the hollowfied Ichigo fought ruthlessly against the weakened Ulquiorra, his glowing yellow eyes were full, of determination and hatred as his sword slashed at the fourth Espada, blood spurting and tainting the air. Salty tears flowed constantly from Orihime's eyes like a broken tap, her hands covered her eyes as Ulquiorra advanced towards Ichigo- she couldn't watch him get hurt, not for her, she wasn't worth it. She remembered all the things Ulquiorra and Aizen had done to her, her once soft and pale body was now weak and taken on a slight purplish tinge, she knew she could never tell Ichigo what had happened- he would totally flip, she couldn't afford to lose him again, her heart wouldn't be able to take any more heartbreak.

More clanging and grunts of pain and concentration came from the two fighting males, Orihime dared to peek from behind her hands- and immediately she wished she hadn't, Ichigo was lying on the floor covered in blood, Ulquiorra was standing over him pressing his sword to Ichigo's neck. "Stop, please" Orihime sobbed, her heart shattering from within her chest, Ulquiorra turned to look at her, grinning widely before digging his sword in further, small bead of blood escaped Ichigo's neck, Orihime cried out again, pain and panic evident in her voice as it wavered and choked through the gut wrenching sobs, "Ulquiorra, please don't kill him". Ichigo turned his pale face to look at her, he smiled weakly "Orihime" he croaked out before his eyes closed and his breathing slowed- he'd passed out, Ulquiorra took this as a good chance to finish him off, he lifted his sword mightily in the air and pulled it back down in one swift, proud movement- only to have his sword blocked by a hard, orange barrier covering Ichigo's body.

Orihime stood tall and proud as Ulquiorra turned to look at her, his face was angry, his eyes piercing her's. "You foolish girl" he spat, edging closer to Orihime, backing her up against a large rock, his sword was by his side, glinting dangerously in the sunlight. As Orihime's back met the rough surface of the rock, she looked past Ulquiorra to look at Ichigo- he was still breathing, her heart swelled with relief and happiness. Ulquiorra saw her looking behind him- at the boy "why must you insist on saving him, it just makes me more determined to kill him" he whispered softly in her ear, his sharp nails digging painfully into her skin, Orihime began to shake timidly under his touch, her face full of fear and hatred "because I love him" she hissed at Ulquiorra, immediately his hands left her body and his face became angry once more, his hands grabbed her hair and yanked it, she cried out in pain, her face scrunched in pain, "you really are too naive girl" he spat at her, yanking her hair even more until her eyes blurred with fresh tears, her head began to pound and her scalp burned. "Get your filthy hand off her" a low growl came from behind Ulquiorra, he turned around and came face to face with an extremely angry Ichigo, his reiatsu flared in huge, red waves of pure anger, Ulquiorra smiled wickedly before shoving Orihime forwards by her hair then dropping if from his grasp, Orihime fell forwards into the awaiting arms of Ichigo, she blushed a bright pink as he pulled her into his chest, stroking her hair softly. "Orihime, are you ok?" he asked softly as he looked down at her now tomato red face, she nodded shyly before gasping loudly, "oh, your wounds, let me heal them" she didn't give him chance to answer before he was surrounded in an orange glowing barrier covering his body, as his wounds healed she sat by him in the sand, her hands in her lap and still shaking from the encounter with Ulquiorra, her mind began to flood with images of the terrible actions Aizen and Ulquiorra did to her whilst she was in the palace, as she sat there thinking more tears began to subconsciously fall down her cheeks. She didn't realise she was crying until Ichigo placed his hand on her shoulder gently, she jumped timidly before turning to face him, a sad smile on her face "are you ok Orihime?" he asked again, looking deeply into her face, his brilliant chocolate orbs mesmerising her. She shook her head, her smile widening, she wiped her eyes with the remnants of her ripped sleeves of her as noches uniform, Ichigo's grip tightened ever so slightly on her shoulder as he looked at Ulquiorra, "I promise I'll get you out of here" he said before he left her side to re-join the fight, his wounds healed and his determination as strong as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been recovering, though I have read lots of IchiHime and so have now got loads of new and exciting ideas and character understanding, I want this fanfic to be perfect. I don't own Bleach, if i did IchiHime and RenRuki would be immediately paired together!

**Chapter 2**

Once more Ichigo's sword clashed violently against Ulquiorra's, more blood and curses tainted the atmosphere as the two men fought brutally for dominance over the other, yet their objective was the same, each man wanted Orihime, the only problem was that there could only be one winner. The girl in question was shilded by a great, yellow barrier whilst she watched the fight, her mouth open with shock and her heart heavy with hope. Orihime had loved Ichigo Kurosaki for quite some time snd it pained her to see him being hurt over something as pathetic as her, it was also true that over the course of her stay at Hueco Mundo Ulquiorra he had developed certain feelings for the auborn haired healer, though of course she would never return these feelings he was a sadist and enjoyed to see her pain. A rather brutal slash to Ichigo's shoulder made her wince, her eyes covered quickly by her hands, after a while she pulled them away- daring to look again, she was shocked by what she saw. Ulquiorra was missing an arm and a leg, his sword lay forgotten in the sand as his great wings began to fade and crumble at the edges, he turned towards her, his plae arm outstrretched. "Girl, are you afraid" he asked quietly, she looked him dead in the eye before she replied, her face a stony mask of hatred, "no, I am not afraid of you" she turned to look at Ichigo who was panting furiously, fresh wounds dominated his strong body. Ulquiorra spoke again, more of his body crumbling away with defeat, "foollish girl, you should be afraid" he limped over to her slowly, he buried his head in her pale neck, his nreath sending shivers of fear throughout her body, she stiffened and tensed at his touch, fresh tears sprung to eyes at the memories of the things he had done to her and said to her. He whispered visciously into her ear "you should be very afraid" before his entire body turned to dust and was swept away with the wind. Orihme collapsed to her knees sobbing, she was finally free, Ichigo had freed her just like he had promised, yet still Ulquiorra's words made her sob, she knew it was an empty threat but the horrendous memories were too much to bare, part of her wished she had died in Hueco Mundo, she'd rather that thean live with the burden of her past and the memories of the awful torture she was forced to endure.

"Orihime" Ichigo yelled as he saw Ulqiourra whisper something into her ear before he turned to dust, Ichigo's blood boiled, it sickened him to see that bastard touching his Orihime, defiling her beautiful skin with his filthy touch, ruining her mind with is torture. He saw her collapse to her knees as she sobbed her heart out in the sand. Ichigo ran towards her, his shihakusho was ripped and his skin was covered in bruises and wounds that leaked thick crimson blood. He collapsed to his knees beside her, pulling her gently into his warm, strong arms, he stroked her long hair as she sobbed into his chest. He loved the feel of her in his arms, she felt so right with him, they belonged together he knew they did. He hated himself for leting such awful things happen to her, he had promised that he would protect her and yet he allowed her to be kidnapped, he knew they had done other things to her but he didn't want to ask what, all he knew was that they were awful if Orihime was crying as badly as this- she was almost screaming.

After a while her sobs calmed to small hiccups and sniffles, he continued to stroke her hair and mutter soothing things to her untill she was completely calm and all her tears were gone. After that they just sat together in the sand, holding each other as though time didn't matter, Orihime snuggled into his chest, her hands wrapped round his neck, as she fidgeted he winced and hissed. "Oh no Ichigo, your injuries- I completely forgot, I'm so sorry.. lie down" she babbled as she pulled Ichigo down, resting his head in her lap as she mauutered the chant for her shun shun rikka, suddenly Ichigo was surrounded by a glowing yellow shield whilst Orihime healed his wounds. He smiled as he felt the calming sensation of the shield, he looked up at Orihime, she looked down at him and smiled brightly, "Thank you Ichigo" she said as she finsihed off her healing, saying the final chant and placing her clips back into her hair neatly, Ichigo caught her hand as she brought it down, he stoked it with his thumb, her face blushed faintly as he looked at her with his brilliant chocolate orbs "no need to thank me Orihime, just promise me something" he said, removing his hand from hers, only to cup her cheek with it, stroking her cheek with his thumb softly "of course Ichigo' she said sweetly nuzzling her face in his hand, enjoying the pleasure she got from his sweet caress "forgive me" he said, she smiled her usual bubbly smile at him before she replied "always", with that Ichigo leaned forwards and placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: On to the next chapter, things getting exciting now! Thanks for the great comments, I don't own Bleach!

**Chapter 3**

Orihime's eyes widened with shock as she felt the warm and tingling sensation of Ichigo's lips against hers, after a while though she closed her eyes and relaxed into the kiss, a faint smile crept upon her lips. Their lips moved together in perfect sync, Ichigo's tongue dominating her mouth. Soon enough they reluctantly parted, breathless and flushed, Orihime's face was consumed in a bright pink blush, her eyes twinkled with faint happiness as she touched her lips delicately, the shock and surprise sinking in- Ichigo had kissed her! After all this time of dreaming, he had finally kissed her! Her heart soared with joy and any past memories were wiped entirely from her brain. She looked over to Ichigo who was watching her cautiously, a nervous look on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hands, his usual frown back in place as he studied her awestruck face. It took three coughs from Ichigo to bring Orihime back to reality, her eyes focused back and the memories returned to the back of her brain where the rest of her tragic past remained kept away from the rest of the world. She stood looking at Ichigo, unsure of what to say, he made no attempt to break the ice either, the air was thick with awkward tension that had replaced the sweetness and joy from only minutes ago.

Ichigo couldn't stand the silence or the awkward looks, he had wanted to kiss Orihime ever since he found out that she had been kidnapped by Ulquiorra, only then had he realised how much he had taken her for granted, her wanted her so much when she wasn't there and yet when he finally found her he didn't know what to do! He could see her face was unfocused as he watched her, he could tell that she was thinking, probably in her own little world, but by the saddened and heartbroken look in her eyes he could tell that she was thinking about Ulquiorra and Aizen. It hurt him to see her so sad, he missed her loud and bubbly laughter and her strange ways of thinking, it seemed as though Aizen had stripped away that old Orihime and left an empty shell behind, this made Ichigo livid. He swore that he would never let Aizen get away with what he had done, he wouldn't allow Orihime to be harmed again.

As Ichigo looked at the sky he noticed how dark it was rapidly becoming, they had been here for hours without realising, they should have been home by now and resting in Urahara's. Without a secong thought Ichigo grabbed Orihime and picked her up in his arms bridal stlye, she yelped and complained about her being ' too heavy', Ichigo just smiled and shook his head, she was light as his younger sisters, he hated when Orihime faulted herself, especially when he could see how beautiful she really was. After more whining on Orihime's part Ichigo began to get annoyed, he swivelled her in his arms so that she as looking directly at him, her face red with embarrassment and shame. "Orihime, for the last time, you are not heavy, now just stay quiet until we get home" he said tiredly, her face immediately changed to sadness and she was quiet, she pulled her hands away from her face to speak, "I'm sorry Ichigo, I'm being a burden again, I'll be quiet now" she whispered it hoarsely as she buried her face in Ichigo's chest, causing his heart beat to increase rapidly, his cheeks flushed lightly with colour as he answered her, unable to keep his eyes off of her beautiful face. "Don't apologise Orihime, you could never be a burden to me", at his words she smiled sweetly and her mood perked up, all the way home she never spoke one word.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, I'm back and my hand is still broken! I don't own Bleach, enjoy !

**Chapter 4**

"Thanks for everything Urahara" Ichigo shouted as he exited the small candy shop, a sleeping Orihime in his arms, "no problems Ichigo, just watch yourself it's getting dark" Urahara shouted back, waving his hand at the same time, the usual laid back expression on his face and that daft green striped hat perched on his head. Ichigo smiled brightly at the shopkeeper as he left the warmth and friendliness for the dark, cold night, the dramatic change in atmosphere caused Orihime to stir in his arms before cuddling in his chest, savouring the warmth. Ichigo looked down at her smiled before leaning close to place a small, gentle kiss on her forehead, he carried on walking through the quiet, gloomy streets until he reached Orihime's house. He bent down awkwardly with Orihime still asleep in his arms until he reached the door mat, he carefully slid his hand from underneath her to reach under the mat and get the key hiding under it. He shook his head worriedly at how obvious it was to get into Orihime's house, she really should take better security precautions- especially after what has happened recently. He opened the front door and crept inside quietly before softly closing and locking the door behind him. He walked into the comfy living room where he proceeded to gently lay Orihime on the sofa, he pulled the throw from off the sofa and placed it on Orihime, she immediately snuggled into it, grateful for the extra warmth. He looked up at the large clock on her living room wall and gasped, it was really late- he ought to be getting home. He kissed Orihime on the cheek and lingered, wanting another kiss like they shared earlier on, he yearned for her kiss and her sweet touch. He finally admitted defeat and left, locking the door behind him and placing the key back under the mat as he wearily made his way home, needing the comfort of his warm bed to distract him from the thoughts of Orihime's lips.

Ulquiorra crouched behind a large, overgrown tree as he waited, he had followed them all the way here, he only hoped he would leave soon- then Ulquiorra could finally have her again, and this time he certainly wouldn't be letting her go. He waited for what seemed like years, the cold night air made him shiver as it nipped icily at his exposed chest in the revealing arrancar uniform. At long last Ulquiorra's heart leapt as he saw that orange haired nuisance finally leave, he looked weary and tired, Ulquiorra crept closer to see him place the key under the mat- that foolish boy, was he seriously going to make getting to her so easy, especially since what had happened recently, and he wondered why she got kidnapped so often! Ulquiorra smiled wickedly to himself as he creep towards the door, his eyes fixed on the retreating boy, this would be child's play, he couldn't believe how easy it was- it was almost unreal!

Finally he reached the front door and placed a white hand underneath the mat and pulled it back with the key in hand, like a trophy- Aizen would be so proud!

Quickly the arrancar opened the door and shut it behind him, making his way slowly into the first room he came across- and there she was, asleep. He marvelled at how beautiful she looked, even when she was asleep. He shook himself, angered at his own ridiculous emotions before he crept closer to her. She stirred when his cold reiatsu filled the room and as she opened her eyes she let out a loud scream which was quickly muffled by his cold, pale lips against her own. Orihime's tears of terror splashed onto his lips as he finally pulled away, he grabbed her in a tight vice-like grip, she struggled and screamed and cried as he carried her away once again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, thanks for the great comments, I don't Bleach, hope you like it!

**Chapter 5**

Ichigo woke to the harsh morning light attacking his face, his crept open slowly as his body began wake, his muscles aching in protest as he began to feel the after affect of his fight with Ulquiorra, he shielded his eyes with his arm as he began to get dressed, eager to get back to Orihime and make sure she was ok, he longed to kiss her again and it would be much more glorious now that she was fully awake and able to kiss back. As soon as he was dressed he put Kon in his body and flash stepped to his auburn haired beauty's house, not wanting to waste any time between him and her, he couldn't believe he'd lived this long without her love. As he approached her house his brow furrowed deeply, her curtains were still drawn and the house was still in darkness, he shook his head as he exhaled- she was probably still asleep, he needed to stop being so paranoid, he'd let himself in and stay with her until she woke up. He reached under the door mat but the key wasn't there, he panicked as he combed through all of the plant pots- still no key. Ichigo was now beyond panicked, his heart was thudding so loudly he was sure it would pop out if his chest. He had no choice, he would have to break the door down, he slammed his body against the wooden door a few times before the hinges split and the door finally gave way. He ran into the house shouting her name loudly- no answer, there was no note and her bed was all crumbled and rugged, there was no sign of her- apart from a small shred of white arrancar uniform and a chip of black nail polish on her small coffee table. Ichigo's blood boiled as the same sinking feeling entered his stomach- Ulquiorra!

Many thousands of miles away Orihime was crying a steady flow of bitter tears that stained Ulquiorra's uniform as he kept a strong grip on her, she looked past his shoulder into the steady distance that was coming between her and her orange haired love, she wished she could kiss him and curl up in his arms again, she missed his touch and his sweet caresses. Ulquiorra could feel the tears on his uniform and became annoyed- he'd brought her back where she was needed, where she had a purpose and yet she cried, she should be grateful towards Lord Aizen for allowing her to stay in his palace. "Stop crying you foolish girl, can't you see that you are better off here where you are wanted" he snapped icily at her, immediately she stopped crying and she turned her face to look directly into is eyes, her once scared and vulnerable eyed now shining with hatred and anger, "at least with Ichigo I am not wanted for perverse entertainment, he actually loves me" she shouted at him, angry tears spilling over as Ichigo's face came to mind, Ulquiorra laughed evilly "you idiot, he doesn't love you, he will never love you" he said to her patronisingly"

"You wanna bet?" a familiar voice sounded behind Ulquiorra and immediately he stopped laughing, his eyes went wide and his stomach dropped- he knew that voice anywhere, but what he couldn't understand how he he'd gotten here so fast, he wasn't letting him take her again. "Put her down" the voice said again, more aggressively, more like a demand and Ulquiorra smiled as he looked into the face of the astonished Orihime. "Ichigo?" she whispered in disbelief as she stared with him, her face full of hope and emotions towards the strawberry haired boy. "I said put her down, now" Ichigo shouted again, louder and angrier. Ulquiorra turned to face him as he smiled wickedly, "certainly" he said before he mercilessly dropped Orihime from his arms and watched her as she dropped from the great height they were at.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm sooo sorry that i haven't updated in forever, I feel so guilty! well ehre's the next chapter, I don't own Bleach!

**Chapter 6**

Orihime didn't scream as she feel, she simply closed her eyes and waited for the moment when her body would slam painfully into the floor and finally all the torture of the previous few weeks would be over, and she would be dead. She heard Ichigo almost scream her name and felt guilty, she didn't want to leave him by himself, it would be like losing his mother all over again for him. As she plummeted through the air she began to feel peaceful, a small smile graced her lips as the fast wind blew through her hair- after weeks of being caged and raped, she was finally free! But of course her happiness wasn't meant to last as she felt a pair of strong arms grabbing her body and pulling her back up, away from death and her freedom, as she opened her eyes she saw the bright orange hair- Ichigo had saved her again. She let herself be pulled to safety, her heart full of disappointment whilst his was full of joy, she waited until he set her down before she turned away from him, holding herself as she cried. He watched her as his heart splintered, he didn't understand why she was crying- he'd just saved her, "Orihime, what's wrong?" he placed a hand on her shoulder and gently turned her around to face him, she didn't look him in the face as she answered angrily, "don't you get it, I wanted to die, I wanted to be free" she wept before turning her back on him again.

Ichigo flooded with anger at her words- she wanted to die! He'd just saved her but she'd rather be lying in a dead heap on the floor so that she could be free- he'd just freed her! Thoughts of what they had done to her began to fill his mind and the anger increased until he blood was beyond boiling point! He flash stepped to Ulquiorra to pure rage, his bankai was already released and pressed up hard against the unsuspecting Espada's throat, Ulquiorra smiled wickedly as he watched the orange haired boy's face contort with pure rage. "What did you do to Orihime?" Ichigo said in a low growl, pressing the sword harder, "nothing much, she was such a pure, kind-hearted girl, so foolish" Ulquiorra spoke slowly, prolonging the answer that Ichigo was so anxious to hear. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Ichigo shouted frustradely, Ulquiorra smiled again before he answered slowly, loving how much he controlled Ichigo's emotions, "I broke her soul, she cried and screamed at me to stop but I never did, even as the pain consumed her body, she never shut up" Ichigo looked behind to him to the still weeping Orihime and suddenly felt sick to his stomach, that bastard in front of him had abused his Orihime, he had taken away her purity and her liveliness, and now he was going to pay!

Orihime went stiff as she heard Ulquiorra tell Ichigo that he'd constantly tortured her, she felt embarrassed and ashamed- Ichigo was probably disgusted at her for allowing it to happen, she knew that it was over for them now- how could he love someone who'd been the equivalent of an punching bag to another man? She sobbed harder as the flashbacks took over her, her mind filling with the images of him burning her with a red hot iron as she screamed for mercy and begged him to stop. She was so ashamed, it was all her own fault though, she had allowed him to abuse her, she hadn't fought back enough and now she'd lost everything. She hated that bastard for ruining her, she hoped Ichigo killed him or else she would be forced to do it herself.

Ichigo looked over at the still smiling Ulquiorra, the nausea was still there as he imagined that sick bastard harming his love, defiling her beauty with his repulsing touch. "What's wrong, jealous?" Ulquiorra joked as he looked at the expression of Ichigo's face, suddenly the fourth Espada felt a cold sensation on his neck, he grabbed it as his body began to feel weak and drained, he looked down at his hands and gasped, they were covered in blood- his throat had been slit! Ichigo watched him, a satisfied smirk on his face as Ulquiorra choked and spluttered, a panicked look on his face as all the blood poured out of the large slit. It only took a few minutes before the infamous 4th Espada lay dead at Ichigo's feet, not a drop of blood left in his repulsive body, Ichigo spat on the body as it began to crumble and decompose quickly, and before long the last trace of Ulquiorra Cifer was blown away with the wind. Ichigo looked over at Orihime as she looked down at him from where he had placed her before, her eyes looked happy but her face was lost, she wasn't crying but she still held herself protectively, he smiled at her before flash stepping over to her and gathering her up into his arms and this time he swore he was never going to let go.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, I'm totally back on track with my fanfics now,. again I'm really sorry for the waits, I don't own Bleach, here's the last chapter. It's been fun writing this so i hope you enjoy it !

**Chapter 7**

Orihime lay her head on his chest as she allowed herself to be enveloped by his warm embrace, a large smile pulled at her lips as she watched Ulquiorra's remains blow away and dissolve into the air, her face looked much more lit up and healthier as relief and joy poured into her heard and welled it up. Ichigo kissed the top of her head lightly before he spoke "Orihime, I know what he did to you" his voice was a gentle whisper but still she tensed up, tears welled up in her eyes as she shook against him, "I'm so sorry, I should never have let this happen to you" he buried his face in her hair as the guilt slowly ate him up from inside. Orihime gasped as she looked at him confused and shocked, "but it wasn't your fault, it was mine, I should have fought harder" she said, more to herself in disbelief, he didn't answer her for a while, he just remained in her embrace, trying to get his head around everything that had happened. After a while he looked up at her, tilting her chin upwards with his thumb, he spoke in a stern voice softened by his gentle eyes, "don't you ever think that, he did it to you because he knew you wouldn't fight back, it was never your fault". She nodded as a light blush spread across her face, she felt embarrassed and foolish, but most of all she felt happy. "Thank you Ichigo for setting me free" she whispered delicately as she brought her hands behind his head and pulled it gently downwards until her mouth collided with his, letting her love and happiness flow into their kiss.

Ichigo could safely say that this kiss was the best one he'd ever had! All the passion, desperation and relief was packed into the kiss as their lips moved together like a well performed dance, their tongues did a slight battle before she surrendered and allowed him full reign over her mouth. She moaned slightly as he began to explore the depths of her mouth, his hands wrapped tightly around her small waist, pulling her closer so much that their bodies were cramped together. Her hands were tangled in his hair, slowly stroking his scalp as she allowed herself to finally feel happy after so many weeks of utter depression and pain, he was her salvation. After long, sweet minutes they finally broke apart, both breathless and flushed as they stared into each others eyes. She was smiling, Ichigo's heart swelled at the sight of her finally happy- he missed her beautiful smile that lit up her face. She coughed lightly and bought him back from his dream world with a light blush, he stepped towards her and took her hand lightly in his before turning them both round to face the vast emptiness of the now deserted Hueco Mundo, "Orihime, lets go home" she turned to face him, the evening sun glistened on their faces "sounds good" she replied as she took her last glance at Hueco Mundo before flash stepping with Ichigo, she was going back to where she belonged.

**Fin x**

A/N: some people asked me about how Ichigo got to Hueco Mundo and I know I haven't put how he got there in the story, he did have help from Urahara- that's why he was in Urahara's shop in one of the previous episodes, if didn't put it in there because I didn't want the fanfiction to be too long, sorry! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, comments appreciated. !


End file.
